


Oh, Deer

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, I mean there's a little bit of Christmas in the background, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: If you're cold, they're cold too. Bring them in.A.K.A. Deer get cold too
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Oh, Deer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. It's such a dumb idea but I love it dhjskafhd

Today had been uneventful. You gotten come home from work, did a little bit of housecleaning, and when Bruce got home you went grocery shopping together. Very normal, very boring. 

Once you had finished putting the groceries away, Bruce had gone upstairs to take a shower and you had made yourself a mug of hot chocolate and turned on a random Hallmark Christmas movie as background noise. You picked up the book you were reading the night before and quickly got absorbed into the story. 

You had just finished your hot chocolate when you heard knocking at your front door. From what you could tell, Bruce was still in the shower, singing along to “Santa Baby” quite loudly and quite off-key. 

You heard the knocking again. You weren’t expecting anyone, and Bruce would’ve told you if he had invited someone over. You sighed and threw your blanket to the side and set your book down without bothering to mark your place. 

Against your better judgment, you opened the door immediately without checking the peephole. You expected some Mormon missionary or Jehovah’s Witness at your door, but you instead found yourself face to face with a deer.

You stared blankly at it and it stared back. You were so shocked that you didn’t even stop it from walking inside of your house. You turned around, closing the door, and watched it. 

You were so caught up with the deer that was now in your living room that you didn’t hear Bruce coming down the stairs, you only realized that he was at the bottom of the staircase when he called out your name, extremely confused. 

You tore your eyes away from your forest friend and look toward Bruce, whose face was a mix of confusion and concern. “Why is there a deer in our house?” He asks you quietly, wringing his hands. 

You shake your head. “I think she was cold.”

Bruce shakes his head as well. “That doesn’t explain why she’s in here.”

You were about to answer Bruce when the deer walks back to where you’re standing and stops at your front door. You look at Bruce and he looks back at you. 

You move slowly to the door and open it carefully, so as not to hit the deer. She jumps forward, startling you and causing you to let go of the door handle. Bruce now stands next to you and you both watch as the deer runs out into the night. 

He closes the door and locks it. You’re both silent and unmoving for an undetermined amount of time.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed early,” you mumble.

Bruce nods his head. “Me too.”

**Extra:**

“Do you think the deer was one of Santa’s helpers?” You whisper, staring at the ceiling. 

“Y/N, for the love of God, it’s 3 in the morning.” 

“What if it was a spy?”

“Go to sleep, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
